Nostalgia
by Snowy Coyote
Summary: Aku sangat mencintai Metal Bey City juga bladers-bladers hebat yang ada di dalamnya. Kenta POV, My first fanfic, mind to RnR?


**A/U**: Hallo, minna-san. Watashi ni Mista desu ^_^ Yoroshiko onegaimasu minna-san. Mista adalah penghuni yang baru-baru ini mampir ke fandom ini, dan langsung terpanah pada fiction karya Sakigane-senpai tachi (maaf menyebutkan nama author, ya) karena karya-karyanya di fandom itu begitu mengagumkan dan sungguh membuat Mista terpanah (lebay). Ini fic pertama Mista, kalau masih banyak kekurangan atau semacamnya mohon dimaklumi, ya (nunduk ke semua senpai-tachi yang membaca fanfic ini)

**N**ostalgia

©**M**ist.a Railgun Fubuki

**M**etal Fight beyblade is Takafumi Adachi's. **T**his story is mine.

**R**ate: K+ (untuk segala umur)

**W**ARNING: Drabble/Oneshot, Kenta POV, Short-Fiction, Misstypo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kenta POV**

Metal Bey City, adalah kota tempatku tinggal. Juga kota yang sangat kusayangi. Di pagi hari yang entah keberapa, aku melangkahkan kakiku turun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas membereskannya. Biasanya kalau ingin berpergian, aku tidak akan lupa membawa Sagitario, beyblade yang merupakan patner setiaku ini. Dari dulu, saat aku masih payah sebagai trainer sampai sekarang menjadi bagian dari 'mereka', selalu Sagitario yang membimbingku menjadi trainer beyblade yang kuat.

"Kenta! Selamat pagi!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang sangat kukenal, atau bahkan sudah tidak asing lagi di mata kecoklatanku ini.

"Pagi, Ginga!" sahutku padanya dengan riang gembira.

Ginga, atau lebih tepatnya adalah Ginga Hagane adalah seorang bladers yang tangguh. Dia bladers terkuat dan teroptimis yang pernah kutemui. Ginga sangat baik terhadapku, atau bahkan kami sudah seperti kakak dan adik saja. Aku sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi Ginga. Meskipun banyak rintangan yang dilaluinya, tapi Ginga tidak pernah menyerah dan terus berusaha. Dia juga tidak sombong atau memandang rendah diriku yang payah ini. Sungguh aku mengaguminya …

"Wah, tumben Kenta datang di pagi hari"sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat muda di sebelah Ginga. Bisa kutebak, suara itu adalah Madoka.

Madoka Amano bukanlah bladers, tapi dia tahu banyak tentang dunia beyblade melebihi diriku ini. Dia sangat pandai menganalisis kekuatan sebuah bey hanya bermodal laptop mini saja. Aku rasa dia sangat cocok dengan Ginga, karena dimanapun Ginga kesulitan dengan lawan tandingnya, pasti ada Madoka yang sigap membantunya. Juga dimana Madoka hampir celaka, dengan sigap Ginga berdiri di depan Madoka dan melindunginya.

Tidak hanya mereka berdua …

… aku masih banyak mengenal bladers lain di kota ini!

Berikutnya, Benkei Hanawa. Pertama aku bertemu dengannya sih dia memang sangat jahat dan kejam. Atau mungkin saja pas bertemu dengannya itu aku yang masih lemah dan payah? Tapi sebenarnya Benkei orang yang baik dan kuat, hanya saja pikirannya terlalu dangkal dan membuat kesalahan fatal dalam pertandingan. Duh, dasar Benkei …

Kalau ada Benkei, pasti ada Kyoya Tategami. Dia itu rival bebuyutan pertamanya Ginga, lho. Habisnya dari dulu sampai sekarang, Kyoya selalu berusaha menyaingi Ginga dalam dunia beyblade. Sifatnya begitu dingin dan sangat susah untuk diajak bergaul, aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa Benkei bisa tahan berteman dengan orang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya Kyoya adalah orang yang baik juga.

Terus juga ada Yu Tendo. Dia satu-satunya bladers termuda yang pernah kutemui selain aku. Tadinya 'sih aku sempat minder gara-gara 'kecil' sendiri, tapi tidak setelah aku bertemu dengan Yu. Anak berambut spiky itu tipe anak yang santai, atau bahkan terlalu santai! Dia sama sekali tidak memandang serius setiap bertanding, tapi teknik-tekniknya sering sekali menjebak musuh. Dan yang paling unik darinya adalah selalu memberi 'nickname' pada orang lain. Aku saja dipanggil 'Kenchii' olehnya.

Ada Yu, pasti ada Tsubasa Ootori. Dia adalah sosok bladers yang bertubuh jangkung, apa mungkin dia model, ya? Entahlah, jarang juga cowok memiliki rambut panjang sepertinya. Tipe orang yang tenang sama seperti Kyoya, tapi sifatnya jauh lebih terbuka dibandingkan 'Leone' itu. Aku rasa dia tipe orang yang 'easy going'. Buktinya dia muda akur dengan Yu yang tidak jarang membuat orang lain emosi.

Lalu ada Hikaru Hazama juga. Dia satu-satunya bladers wanita yang pernah bertanding langsung denganku. Aku akui, dia memang lady beyblade yang sangat kuat. Teknik beybladenya juga banyak yang menjebak. Tapi karena trauma bertarung dengan Ryuga, dia berhenti menjadi bladers lalu menjadi sekretarisnya ayah Ginga, Ryusei Hagane.

Hm, siapa lagi, ya? Oh, ya! Hyouma-kun! Tidak tinggal di kota ini, sih. Tapi setidaknya pernah menetap di kota ini. Dia teman masa' kecilnya Ginga. Aku sempat kaget pas mendengar selama puluhan tahun, Ginga tidak pernah menang darinya. Tapi itu sudah masa lalu, Hyouma orangnya baik, 'kok. Dia sering membantu atau memberikan solusi pada Ginga kalau sedang ada masalah yang rumit, benar-benar teman masa' kecil yang baik.

Terus juga ada Masamune Kadoya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tinggal di kota ini, tapi dia pernah datang kesini. Dia itu saingan akut Ginga yang ketiga setelah Kyoya dan Ryuga. Sifatnya itu benar-benar keras kepala dan berenerjik setiap hari. Aku tidak lupa saat dia menawarkan sebuah snack padaku, tapi ternyata itu snack yang pedasnya bukan main. Mulutku sampai merah dibuatnya, tapi Masamune tahan-tahan saja 'tuh. Benar-benar hebat …

Hm, lalu ada Sora Akatsuki. Dia fans berat sama Ginga, sampai-sampai selalu menceritakan apapun tentang Ginga dimana pertama-kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sifat Sora hampir sama dengan Masamune, berenerjik. Tapi setelah pertandingan Battle Bladers waktu itu, aku tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Kira-kira dia kemana, ya?

Lalu ada Ryusei Hagane, ayahnya Ginga. Dia juga bladers yang sangat kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Aku kira dulu Ginga benar-benar yatim piatu, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku sangat terharu saat tahu Ginga begitu gembira bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi. Syukurlah …

Terus, juga ada Ryuga. Pertama kali bertemu memang Ryuga begitu mengerihkan. Apalagi dia memakai beyblade terlarang dan sempat dikendalikan L Drago sendiri. Bisa dibilang dia saingan Ginga yang kedua setelah Kyoya, tapi kekuatannya benar-benar hebat dan hampir menyaingi Pegasis. Namun sebenarnya Ryuga punya sisi baik walaupun sedikit. Dan untuk menemukan sisi baik itu aku harus rela-rela kehujanan, hampir diterkam hewan buas, kecebur, dan melewati rintangan lain untuk bertemu dengannya, huh!

Eh …

Tidak terasa aku jadi ber_nostalgia_ sendiri …

Padahal dulu kupikir kalau, hanya Ginga dan Madoka yang kukenal baik di kota ini. Tapi ternyata ada sebegitu banyaknya. Bahkan sebenarnya masih ada lagi selain mereka, sampai-sampai tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Kenta! Ayo kita ke gedung WBBA dan berlatih disana!" ajak Ginga padaku yang masih terdiam di depan toko Madoka. Tanpa banyak tanya aku tersenyum riang dan mengangguk.

"Ya! Tunggu aku, Ginga!" sahutku semangat.

Kota ini megitu meninggalkan banyak kenangan untukku, banyak orang-orang yang kukenal baik disini. Ada teman-teman yang selalu memberikanku dorongan, ada orang-orang yang selalu memandangiku dengan pandangan ingin tahu, juga ada orang yang selalu menganggu…

Sungguh, Metal Bey City …

Adalah kota yang sangat kucintai …

**O** W A R I

**M**ist.a Railgun Fubuki's Note:  
>Moshi-moshi minna-san. Ini dia fanfic pertama Mista selesai. Memang sangat pendek, ya. Mista masih belum memiliki keahlian khusus untuk mengetik fanfic yang panjang atau seperti cerpen. Semoga fanfic ini diterima dengan senang hati oleh pembaca-pembaca sekalian yang turut membaca fanfic ini, ya. Dan sebelumnya arigatou sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Sakigane-tachi yang sudah membantu saya dan memberikan banyak pelajaran tentang menuliskan fanfiksi (menunduk). Kalau tidak keberatan, berikan review, ya :) Saran dan Kritik diterima dengan senang hati ^_^<p> 


End file.
